Amor a la Mexinesa
by BlindOtakuWriter
Summary: Él, tratando de alcanzar su sueño de ser el mejor médico. Ella, huyendo de un matrimonio forzado. Sus caminos se encontrarán en la Ciudad de México, lo que dará paso a un posible romance. ¿Quires saber más? ¡Pasa y leé! (Ichihime) (No cegadores)


¡Hola! Soy blindotakuwriter, ¡encantado de conocerlos! Esta historia será con la que me incurcione en el fandom de Bleach en español.

A mi parecer, no hé visto ninguna historia con un concepto como el que les presentaré a continuación.

Como lo habrán leído en la sinopsis, Ichigo estará viviendo en la ciudad de México para estudiar la carrera de medicina en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Mientras que Orihime se mudará a la ciudad de México para huir de un matrimonio forzado mancuernado por su padre, Kagerosa Inoe y el español dueño de Las Noches Enterprise, Ulquiora Shifer. Los caminos de ambos se cruzarán de una manera que ellos no esperarán.

Obviamente esta historia será 100% Ichihime. A aquellos cuyo fandom no sea el antes mencionado, están en todo su derecho de no leer esta historia. Y también, para aquellos que desean dejar una reseña: ya sea destructiva o constructiva, háganlo con el mayor respeto posible. Ya que esta historia ha sido redactada con fines de entretenimiento. Esta historia no busca de ninguna manera ofender, perjudicar, afectar, o lastimar a ningún usuario.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfrúten del primer capítulo de (Amor a la Mexinesa)!

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Ciudad de México, 7:35 A.M. Un joven peli-naranja de ceño permanentemente fruncido y escasos 18 años de edad salía a paso relajado de su apartamento rentado para encaminarse a la UNAM, como comúnmente le decían las personas a la Universidad nacional autónoma de México. El nombre de este individuo era Ichigo Kurosaki, de descendencia Japonesa y rasgos que lo hacían destacar entre los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, no era de una muy buena manera. Para empezar, su cabello naranja era demasiado llamativo ante la vista. Para complicar las cosas, su ceño fruncido e intensa mirada le hacían tener un aura de delincuente que asustaba a la gente que tuviera el infortunio de encontrárselo de frente. Sin embargo, la gente que lo conocía, que no era mucha por así decirlo, sabía que era un chico de buen corazón cuyo único propósito era terminar la carrera de medicina en México para volver lo más pronto posible a su ciudad natal, Karakura, para así poder tomar la directiva del Hospital Kurosaki, el cuál se mantiene gracias a los 2 directores al mando: Ishín y Masaki Kurosaki, los padres de Ichigo respectivamente.

Ahora que está más cerca de su meta, no dejará que nada lo detenga para cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor médico de todo Japón. Al menos, eso es lo que piensa.

¿Qué le espera a nuestro peli-naranja en su último año de universidad?

Ciudad de Karakura, 9:35 p.m.

Una joven de cabellos naranjas se movía con prisa a través de las calles de la ciudad de Karakura en Japón. Su nombre, Orihime Inoe, de descendencia Japonesa y rasgos que para cualquier mortal serían como la reencarnación de la inocencia misma. Su cabello de tonos naranjas ligeramente rojizos caía por su espalda cual cascada. Sus ojos podían ser descritos como la ventana a el estado más puro de la inocencia y la compación. Sin embargo, esos mismos ojos ahora reflejaban nada más que tristesa, frustración y desesperación. ¿Porqué? Es vastante simple de explicar. Para Orihime, la única que mandaba en su corazón, era ella misma. Pero para su padre, Kagerosa Inoe, él era el que tenía el control sobre ella y su hermano: Sora Inoe, un joven adulto de 20 años cuyo valor era vastante cuestionable. Con tal de no sufrir, sería capaz de no intervenir en nada relacionado a su hermana. Pero, bueno, eso es arina de otro costal. En estos momentos, se observa llegar a Orihime a la central de autobuses de la ciudad de karakura. ¿La razón? Para evitar que fórcen un amor por conveniencia en su vida. Ya que su padre quiere formar una alianza entre la eredera de la la compañía de bienes raíces más grande de Japón, Inoe Real State Inc, y el joven eredero y actual ejecutivo de la firma más grande de España e Europa, Las Noches Enterprise, Ulquiorra Shifer. Sin embargo, a una persona tan dulce y amable como Orihime nunca le agradaría alguien tan frío y carente de emociones como Ulquiorra. Con boleto de abordaje en mano, Orihime se dirigió al andén donde una voz reverberaba las palabras que para ella significaban mucho en ese momento: (Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokyo, favor de abordar en el andén número 7.)

-Primero Tokyo. Despuë, el Airopuerto. Solo entoncë, me sentiré totalmente a salbo.- Pensó Orihime.

¿Qué pasará una vez ella arríve en México? ¿Como es que se encontrarán Orihime Ichigo? Averígüenlo en el primer capítulo oficial d, Amor a La Mexinesa.

Por fv, sígueme, dame un favorito, o una reseña. Eso me inspirará a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

¡Gracias, y hasta pronto!


End file.
